I'll Come For You
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Always By Perry's Side.   Perry is miserable in the O.W.C.A headquarters and lonely until Doofy rescues him and has a choice to make between being an agent or having the life he's always wanted
1. Lonely

**A/N**

**This is my sequel to my story Always By Perry's Side**

**At the end of my last story, Perry was forced to go with Monogram but thought he was going to a care home but actually becoming a study for making agents better but he was taken to the O.W.C.A headquarters on an island.**

**But Doofy will come to save his little frenemy but Perry doesn't want to be an agent anymore and just wants to be with Doofy and his daughter Brooke.**

**There's mild angst in this but that will disappear as the story goes on.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Perry sighed lying awake in the middle of the night as he was in his room in the O.W.C.A headquarters but inside he knew why he couldn't sleep because he there were two things in the Tri-State Area that he cared about deeply.

He then looked at something in his locket which he never removed from his neck as it was a sign of how much Doof cared about him as he heard gentle music play as it was open but he was looking at the photo that was inside as it was a photo of him, Doofy and his young daughter Brooke.

The photo had been taken the day after she'd entered this world but it brought back feelings of warmth and of joy.

He sighed blinking back tears as he was trying to forget about them so the pain in his heart of missing them wouldn't be so bad.

He didn't understand why he'd been brought back here as he remembered Doof saying he was supposed to be in a care home but had a feeling that Monobrow wouldn't let his best agent rot in a place like that.

But he had a feeling they were studying him for some unknown reason but had no idea what for.

He didn't really trust Monogram anymore after taking him away from Doofy but he sighed as the tears were about to fall.

"_Think about something else._

_That way the tears won't fall."_ he thought.

He lay there but still couldn't get his mind off those he cared about but unaware that warm tears were falling down his face but he didn't care.

But Carl felt bad as he came in to check on him but found him asleep cried out but had found a package addressed to the turquise furred male but was written in Doof's hand writing.

He then placed the box on the dresser.

He hoped Perry would be okay...

* * *

But in a certain zig-zaggy shaped building known as Doofensmirtz Evil Inc, a dark brown red furred male platypus wasn't sleeping either as he missed Perry with all his heart and had even promised to rescue him from the headquarters but he sighed knowing that Perry was feeling miserable as their bond was symbotic.

It meant they needed each other to survive but he knew that the turquise furred male didn't want to be a part of the O.W.C.A anymore but just wanted to settle into fatherhood as Brooke needed him.

But he heard the walkie talkie watch on his wrist buzz as a small smile crossed his bill.

"_Doofy you awake now?_

_I'm feeling lonely and bored._

_I need someone to talk to."_ Perry said.

Doof smiled knowing his little frenemy always tried to find something to do when bored.

But he knew his little frenemy's past owners were very creative and knew that had rubbed off on him but had a feeling Monogram had kept him in a locked room somewhere.

"Yes, Yes I'm awake Perry.

Aww you're bored huh?

They won't let you go to your worlld?" he said.

Perry smiled hearing Doof's voice.

It was soothing hearing his voice.

_"Nope._

_Monobrow doesn't have anything like that._

_I'm not in a locked room either._

_I can leave my room._

_But I can't go further than outside headquarters._

_But I do go swimming all the time._

_But I miss you._

_How's Brookie_?" he replied.

"She's fine.

She's eating solid food now.

But we miss you.

I found out where the location is.

But don't worry." he answered.

_"I'm glad to hear she's growing._

_I know you'll come get me_." he answered yawning.

Doof then hung up.

He then fell asleep but was planning in his head...


	2. Going To Rescue Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Doofy's setting off to rescue Perry all alone.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanessa saw her Dad up early and packing as she knew he was up to something as it was a rescue mission to get Perry out of the place he was in but she understood his feelings as he instructed her to look after Brooke until he came back but she understood.

The dark brown red furred male had found where Perry was and would bring him home no matter what he had to do.

"Dad be careful, okay?

I don't wanna lose you." she said.

He understood hugging her as he still had Perry's hover car as he put in the location as it was on auto drive.

Vanessa watched him leave as she hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open from another sweet dream but he sighed looking at the clock in his room and knew he'd slept in late and slammed the snooze button with his fist but he then saw a package on the dresser as he sat up and stretched hanging onto his walker as it helped him as he walked over slowly putting the package in the walker's pouch.

He then walked back over slowly sitting down on the bed gently taking the box out of the pouch but gasped seeing who it was from as tears were in his eyes opening it.

Inside were various manga books, candy and other things from Doof knowing that his frenemy knew him as he saw the turquise friendship bracelet and put it around his right wrist.

He smiled reading the letter as Doof was telling him about how things were going without him but he was hungry but would save the candy for later as he decided to go get some breakfast getting into his wheelchair and leaving his room.

He hoped Doof would come soon..

* * *

Doof was shaking in fear as the hover car landed at the O.W.C.A headquarters knowing that Perry was in there and probably guarded but he then approached as somebody sent him off his weebed feet as it was a certain secret agent panda bear as Doof got to his feet but Peter was stunned seeing Doof was a platypus but was snickering.

"What're you doing here Doofus?" he demanded.

Doof's blood boiled at that remark.

"I'm here to get my little frenemy back." he answered.

"Oh you mean Perry?

Monogram ordered Pinky and I to guard him.

If you wanna rescue him, you need to get past me." he said.

The dark brown red furred male was nervous seeing Peter strike a karate pose but remembered Perry had taught him karate so people couldn't walk over him anymore.

"Grrrrrtttt!" Doof roared lunging.

Peter was scared at Doof's moves as he pinned him.

"Tell me where Perry is." he demanded.

"He's at the stream." Peter answered shaking.

Doof smiled heading there.

* * *

Perry then came up for air after swimming underwater for a long period of time but was deciding to get out of the stream but he had been thinking of Doofy while underwater and sighed but a smile crossed his bill remembering the care package but he then heard a familiar voice call out his name as he turned around.

His hazel eyes widened seeing a familiar dark brown red furred platypus as he gasped knowing it was Doof.

"I told you I'd rescue you." he said.

Perry smiled as he was in Doof's arms as they headed to his room to get his backpack and wheelchair but the turquise furred male smiled as Doof put him in the chair as his backpack was on the back.

"Let's go." Doof said.

They were almost home free but saw Peter with Monogram.

"Aw man this is not good..." Doof said.

He was then knocked out as Perry was scared.

"Let's go." Monogram told them.

They then followed him...


	3. Getting Replaced

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Yes, Yes I did see it and touched by it.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he was afraid of what Monogram would do to Doof but saw Peter snarl at Doof as Monogram sighed.

"Why're you here Doof?

You're not here to take over, are you?" he demanded.

"No, No I'm not Monobrow.

I came to rescue Perry." Doof said.

Peter sighed knowing that the dark brown red furred male's bond with Perry was very powerful and he and Pinky knew that the turquise furred male had been feeling sad since he'd been here.

"Agent P is this true?" Monogram asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

Monogram sighed.

But he then saw Carl run in.

"Sir there's a sitch." he said.

"You mean Doof?" he asked.

"No Sir.

I mean his alter self.

He and Perry's alternate self are here." he told him.

Monogram then saw an older version of Doof with a scar on his cheek but also wearing an eyepatch with a scar on it but was fighting a super buff turquise furred male platypus wearing a brown fedora but they gasped seeing this.

"Wow... that's what alter me looks like?

He looks eviller." Doof commented.

Perry saw his alter self kicking alter Doof's butt.

He was impressed by this but nervous.

He saw Doof staring at the buff Perry.

"Let's go." Monogram said.

He and Carl left along with some agents.

Perry sighed wheeling himself out of there.

Doof then went after him.

He knew something was wrong.

* * *

Alter Perry was confused seeing Monogram and Carl on the beach but they along with the other agents apprended Alter Doof as he smiled showing off perfect teeth but Peter knew that the normal Perry was a little sad.

"We were wondering if you'd like to help us out.

The you in this dimension is in a chair." he said.

The muscle toned turquise furred male thought about it.

"Maybe for a while." he answered.

Monogram smiled but Carl had a feeling Perry's feelings were hurt.

But he knew that Monogram was happy hearing this.

He then sighed as he left...

* * *

Doof found Perry in his room but tears were in his hazel eyes making him feel bad knowing he'd been impressed by his frenemy's alter self but he did care about him as he sat on the bed.

"I do still like you Perry.

I-I was just so stunned seeing him.

But I bet he's nothing like you.

You're smart, sweet and nice.

I bet your alter self is all brawn.

No brain.

But I know you care.

Besides we should go home." he said.

Perry smiled knowing Doof was right.

"Alright I forgive you.

Let's go." he replied.

He smiled as they headed to the hover car.

Doof then smiled helping him into the car.

He then started the car as they took off...


	4. Returning Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Vanessa's worried about her Dad but he'll be okay.**

* * *

Vanessa was worried as she hadn't heard from her Dad in a while as she'd been o her laptop while Brooke was taking an nap but she was worried knowing that her Mom had no clue why she'd asked to stay even though the weekend was over but she was praying that her Dad would be okay.

She had been telling herself he was fine and Perry was with him so they had to be okay but she sighed but was hungry knowing it was way past lunch time as she entered the kitchen but she heard Brooke cry as she picked her up.

"It's okay.

Your Daddy will be back soon.

With your Uncle Doofy.

Let's get something to eat." she told her.

She sighed as she was making a bottle for the platypus infant but she was feeling like she was about to cry.

"Even though I say I hate my Dad, I don't.

I hope he and Perry are okay." she said sniffling.

She then placed the bottle in Brooke's bill as she started drinking but was cute as the teen smiled a little as the infant was cute and she sighed knowing she had to be strong for her.

She hoped her Dad would be okay.

* * *

Doof dighed as the hover car entered Danville's air space as he knew hr'd be home and Vanessa would be relieved as he had been watching her through the video phone but he knew she was worried about him.

But he was more worried about Perry as the turquise furred male was deep asleep snuggled in his arms after breaking down but he knew it was because of being replaced by his alternate self and it along with everything had hurt his self esteem and was sad but once they got back to DEI, he'd find a way to cheer his frenemy up.

He sighed as the car landed on the rooftop of DEI but it made Doof scared as he got out of the car holding the sleeping turquise furred male as they'd fallen off this very rooftop and the memory scared him to death and knew Perry felt the same as he put the sleeping former secret agent in the wheelchair as he wheeled it into the elevator but was relieved as the elevator doors closed but he was being quiet.

But his thoughts were broken by Perry sniffling in sleep.

But he calmed down as Doof placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay.

Just think of everything as a bad dream." he said softly.

The doors opened as they were on the floor his apartment was on as he wheeled Perry to the front door but opened it using the key as he entered softly but saw Vanessa lying on the couch asleep but had been crying.

He knew it was because of him.

He then stroked her long raven hair with a paw.

He then lifted Perry out of the wheelchair and entered his and Perry's bedroom.

He then tucked his frenemy in.

"Sleep well my little frenemy." he whispered.

He then left him to sleep...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open later but his turquise furred body shivered in fear as he thought he was back in the O.W.C.A headquarters as he hoped that Doofy rescuing him hadn't been a dream as he got into his wheelchair and left the room but his eyes widened seeing he was in DEI as he saw Brooke asleep on the couch as a sad smile crossed his face as he heard Doof in the kitchen but he was being his aloof self making the turquise furred male smile broader.

He then saw Vanessa hug him as he entered the kitchen but tears of joy were in his hazel eyes as he hugged Doof but the dark brown red furred male smiled knowing he had missed him.

"Hey Perry it's okay.

I know you were scared.

But we're here now.

I'll always keep you safe." he reassured him.

He was wearing a chef's hat and an apron.

"I'm making us something to eat.

I know you're starving along with me." he told him.

Perry smiled knowing he was hungry.

"Thanks Doofy." he said smiling sadly.

Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

"I'll tell you in a while." he told her.

He hoped his frenemy would be okay.

* * *

Perry was listening to punk music on his I-Pod but was feeling sad as he knew that his alternate self had been replacing him as an agent but he then heard the door open as he turned around but gasped seeing his alternate self but the muscle bound him understood why hw wasn't giving him eye contact.

"I'm not here to hurt you or Doofy.

I just wanted to come see you.

Monogram told me about you." he said.

Perry understood as he saw that in his eyes.

"What happened to Alter Doofy?" he asked him.

"He got arrested and placed in confinement.

I hope he doesn't get out." he told him.

"I hope so too." Perry replied.

"Can I ask a favour?

Is it okay if I crash here?" he told him.

Perry was nervous but agreed.

"You should tell Doofy.

This is his place." he said.

The alternate Perry then entered the kitchen.

Vanessa was stunned seeing him.

Doof was curious as he had heard from the alternate Perry that his Perry had said he could stay here for a while but sighed as he agreed but he then saw Perry wheel himself in but noticed he was quiet.

"Is he okay?" he asked Doof.

"He's just feeling down.

Because of everything that happened.

But also because you replaced him." he told him.

Alter Perry understood seeing Perry eating.

He hoped he could earn his trust...


	5. Releasing Alter Doof

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and yeah Alter Perry kind of sounds evil so I'm using that in this.**

**Alter Perry is helping Alter Doof take over but hasn't told normal Doof and Perry this.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that day Alter Perry was making sure nobody was around as he pulled out a walkie talkie but dialled an number on the phone as he heard the phone ring.

He was phoning Alter Doof his master as he was a souken Alter Doof had made using DNA from the actual Alter Perry to make him.

"_Is that you my little souken?_

_I've been waiting for you to call."_ Alter Doof said.

"Yes, Yes it's me master.

The other you and Perry don't know a thing." he said.

"_Very good my little souken._

_Go now to the O.W.C.A and release me._

_That way we can destroy them."_ he told him.

Alter Perry then nodded leaving.

But he didn't know Vanessa had overheard the conversation as she saw him leave as she needed to tell her Dad but Doof was confused hearing this but had a feeling he could trust his little frenemy's alter self but was stunned that he and his alter self were going to take over and had to alert Monogram before it was too late.

"Stay here with Perry.

I'll be back as soon as I can." he said leaving.

Vanessa nodded hoping her Dad would be okay.

She then decided to go hang out with Perry.

* * *

Monogram was nervous as all the agents were on full alert after somebody was trying to release Alter Doof but had no idea it was Alter Perry but was stunned as Doof told him as they headed to the holding cells but they were stunned seeing Alter Perry using a laser pointer to open the lock but Peter was in awe.

"What's gotten into him?" Monogram asked.

Alter Doof cackled getting out of his cell.

He then knelt to Alter Perry's level petting his head.

"Good boy." he said as Alter Perry smiled.

"Thank you master." he replied.

Monogram saw them leave but was stunned.

"We need to go after them." Doof said.

Monogram nodded in reply.

"Peter go after them." he ordered.

The agent understood as he left.

But that didn't ease the anxiety.

Doof sighed leaving.

He hoped Peter could stop them...


End file.
